The Life That Never Was
by Arts and Crafts
Summary: What would've happened if the events of Canary Wharf had never happened? What would've happened between The Doctor and Rose? What other adventures would they have gone on? AU 10th Doctor/Rose
1. Chapter 1

"When it starts just hold on tight, shouldn't be too bad for us. But the Daleks and Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?" The Doctor asked Rose, chucking her a magna clamp.

"So are they." Rose panicked, noticing a handful of Daleks coming towards them from outside the window.

"Let's do it!" The Doctor commanded.

Both The Doctor and Rose grabbed onto their respective leavers and pushed them up into the upwards position, opening the breach.

"Online." The computer said.

The Doctor and Rose ran towards their clamps and held on as tightly as they could.

The void opened. A huge bright light lit up the whole room, and the void started to pull the Daleks and Cybermen in. The force of the void was strong, so strong it was hard to hold on. But The Doctor and Rose were just about managing. As more and more Daleks and Cybermen were pulled into the breach, The Doctor couldn't help but laugh.

"The breach is open. Into the void! Ha!" He shouted, laughing at their demise.

Rose started to lose her grip a little on the clamp, but managed to regain it quickly. She turned her a head to face The Doctor and smiled at him, letting him know that she was okay.

At that moment, the strength of the pull of the void managed to pull the leaver into the off position.

"Offline." The computer said.

Automatically, Rose knew she had to somehow get her leaver back on. If she didn't, the breach would close again and millions, possible even billions of Dalek and Cybermen would remain on Earth, and her family would have been trapped in the parallel universe for nothing. She reached out for the leaver, but it was too far and she couldn't reach.

"Hold on!" The Doctor screamed.

Rose let go of her clamp and grabbed hold of the leaver. The pull of the void was getting stronger and stronger. It had been hard to pull the leaver before the void had opened, it was almost impossible now. Still, Rose persevered.

"I've got to get it upright!" She screamed back at The Doctor. And she did.

"Online and locked." The computer said.

Suddenly, the void's pull got a whole lot stronger, stronger than it ever had been so far. It didn't affect The Doctor too much, he was still holding on to his clamp but for Rose, who was holding on to the leaver, it proved almost impossible.

Rose could feel the Void slowly pulling her in. Her arms were aching from having to fight against the pull of the Void whilst holding up her entire body weight. Her fingers were aching from hanging on so tightly. She felt her hands slip.

"Rose! Hold on!" The Doctor shouted; get increasingly worried that the Void would suck her in.

Rose let go.

She could feel the pull of the void. She screamed. Her death scream.

"No!" The Doctor cried out.

The void stopped pulling.

"Systems closed." The computer said.

Rose was flung onto the floor. If the Void had closed any later she would have been pulled in.

The Doctor let go of his clamp and ran up to Rose, who was now slumped in a heap on the floor.

"I thought I was dead." Rose said, tears streaming down her face.

"So did I." The Doctor said, tears filled his eyes at the thought of losing his best friend.

The Doctor looked Rose directly in the eyes, and they both laughed.

"You gonna help us up or what?" Rose said holding out her hand to The Doctor.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." The Doctor said, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her up off the floor.

"Doctor…" Rose said.

"Yeah?"

"They're gone! Ha ha!" She cheered, "Into the void!"

"Into the void!" The Doctor laughed.

Rose through her arms around The Doctor and they celebrated, hugging, screaming, shouting and laughing.

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked Rose, back in the safety of the TARDIS.

"I know exactly the place." Rose said.

"Where?"

"Mum's flat."

"Are you sure?"

"I've got to do this. No time like the present, eh? I need to do it so I can move on. Move on, with you." Rose said.

* * *

Jackie's flat. It looked the same as it had always done, like it always would do. Rose wasn't going to change it. Usually, when your relatives pass away you would change the house around, or sell it, but Jackie wasn't dead, just trapped, so Rose planned on keeping it the same. She walked round the flat, tears rolling down her face. The Doctor stood in the doorway, he almost felt guilty, like this was his fault. He stood there in silence. He didn't try and hurry Rose up. He just stood there, waiting until Rose was ready.

She sat down on the sofa, and picked up Jackie's favourite pink dressing gown. She'd had that dressing gown for years, yet it was till in pristine condition. She clutched it to her chest. By the side of Rose's feet, there was a half drunken cup of tea.

Typical, Rose thought. She stood up, grabbed the cup of cold tea from the floor and poured it down the sink. Then she turned to The Doctor.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, Rose gazed off into space (literally) as The Doctor prepared the TARDIS for their next adventure.

"Where next Rose?" The Doctor said.

"Anywhere, just make it a good un yeah? No aliens, for once." Rose said.

"Anywhere it is. Hey, we could always go to…"

The Doctor looked up to see a woman in a wedding dress with her back towards him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

The woman turned around. Her mouth dropped open.

"Who are you?" She shouted. "Where am I? What the hell is this place?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Why hello there, Whovians and casual lurkers. Thank you for taking the time to read my A/U fanfiction. Basically it's about the life that Rose would have lived had the events at Canary Wharf not happened the way they did. I'll try and cover some of the adventures from the show, as well as adding a few of my own.

I just read this againthis morning and noticed it was riddled with mistakes. I'm sorry about that - I've installed a beta now so hopefully the next chapter will be better. :)

I'm going to at least and try and update 5 times a week. It all depends on the amount of work I get set at college.

Please read/rate/review/favourite. :)

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who or any of the characters involved unless they are my own.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I forgot you hate Christmas." The Doctor said to Donna.

"Yes, I do." Donna agreed.

The Doctor reached up into the TARDIS.

"Even if it snowed?"

A light fired upwards in to the sky. At first it looked like a firework, but then as it fell back down to Earth it turned into snow.

Donna started to laugh. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Na, me either. You never made it snow for me, Doctor." Rose said.

"Oh, are we a ickle jealous of the lady in the white dress?" The Doctor said teasing Rose, squeezing her cheeks like you would to a little child.

"No, it's just…" Rose started to say.

"Merry bloody Christmas." Donna said, interrupting The Doctor's teasing of Rose.

"Merry Christmas." Rose said, a huge grin on her face.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor said, pulling both Rose and Donna in for a hug.

"So, Donna Noble, what will you do with yourself now?" The Doctor asked.

"Not getting married for starters!" Donna laughed.

"There's plenty more fish in the sea, you've just got to find the right one." Rose said, grabbing hold of The Doctor's hand.

"Knowing me, I'd probably choose another alien!And I'm not being a temp anymore! I don't know, travel? See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust."

"Yeah, travelling Earth, that's a start, I suppose." The Doctor said, nodding.

"Go on, ask her!" Rose insisted,

"Ask me what?"

"You could always come with us?" The Doctor said.

"No." Donna said.

She didn't even have to think of her answer, it just came out. She knew that The Doctor's life wasn't for her.

"Okay." The Doctor said, disheartened.

"I can't." Donna said.

"No, that's fine." The Doctor said, trying to pretend he wasn't bothered.

"No really, I mean, everything we've done today. You live your life like that? And you, Rose, you're mad. You both are. You're both mad!" Donna said. "I couldn't do what you do. Not in a million years."

"That's what I thought. First time with The Doctor, I thought he was mad. And he is. But I love that." Rose said persuasively.

"No, I'm sorry, no. Come inside if you want – it's Christmas Day." Donna said, changing the subject before she was persuaded to change her mind.

"We'd love to." Rose said.

"But we've got to get going. Planets to save." The Doctor said.

"Suppose this is goodbye, then." Donna said.

"Yeah, I suppose." The Doctor nodded.

"Goodbye Rose."

"Bye. You, Donna Noble, are amazing." Rose said, hugging Donna.

"I'm not, I'm really, really not. Goodbye Doctor." Donna said.

"Come here you." The Doctor smiled, opening his arms and squeezing Donna tight.

"Thank you Doctor, I'll never forget it. But do one thing for me Doctor." Donna said.

"What?"

"Never forget me." Donna said, before turning towards her house and, step by step, walking away from a life with The Doctor. She approached the door, before turning around to give a goodbye wave."

"Merry Christmas." Donna shouted.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor and Rose shouted at the same time, both waving at Donna.

And with that, Donna entered her house and The Doctor and Rose entered The TARDIS.

Back in The TARDIS, The Doctor noticed one of the screens on the console flashing. He ran up to it, investigating the words that appeared on it closely. It took him a minute or two to digest the information that he was reading, but when he did digest it, he immediately turned to Rose.

"Rose?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah?" Rose replied.

"We're going to have to go undercover again." The Doctor told her. "There's some readings coming from a hospital about 2 miles away. I think we should go check it out."

"Oh, a nurse, I can do nurse." Rose said, thinking of herself in a nurse's outfit.

"I was thinking more of a… cleaner?" The Doctor laughed.

"I am not being a cleaner." Rose protested.

"I wouldn't be too sure." The Doctor laughed, flicking a switch and putting in the coordinates.

"Allons-y."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Why hello there, Whovians and casual lurkers. Thank you for reading past the first chapter!

Basically, I really wanted some mention of Donna in there, but I didn't want to do my own interpretation of 'The Runaway Bride'. Therefore, I deciided just to have the ending of The Runaway Bride mentioned.

Chapter three is being written as we speak, and features the arrival of Martha Jones. It should be uploaded soon!

Please read/rate/review/favourite. :)

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who or any of the characters involved unless they are my own.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Rose exited the TARDIS and walked out into a crowd of people. They fitted in straight away, they had no reason not to. They were heading to the Royal Hope Hospital. According to the TARDIS, there was something hiding there, something… alien.

"So, let me get this right, you get to be in disguise as yourself and I…" Rose said.

"Get to be in disguise as a cleaner, yep." The Doctor said, finishing her sentence.

"If you can go as yourself, why can't I? No offence, but I think 'Rose Tyler' sounds a lot less suspicious than 'The Doctor'." Rose said, emphasising the words 'The Doctor' by making speech marks out of her fingers.

"Don't do that." The Doctor said. "Really, don't."

Suddenly, a woman emerged from the crowd of people and stepped in front of The Doctor and Rose, stopping them in their tracks. She was a young woman, no older than her early twenties, with her dark brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

"Excuse me sir, sorry if you're not, but are you the new Doctor at Royal Hope?" The woman asked.

"Yep, that's me!" The Doctor said.

"I'm Rose Tyler. I'm… I'm the new cleaner." Rose said, her voice trailing off. _A cleaner_, she thought, _how embarrassing_.

"I'm Martha Jones," Martha said, extending her arm and shaking The Doctor's and Rose's hands, "I'm a trainee Doctor at the hospital. I've heard a lot about you, John Smith, you're one of the best in the country. Why did you choose Royal Hope? There's so many bigger hospitals you could've chosen, why here?"

"I don't know, fancied a change, I suppose." The Doctor replied. "Tell me, Martha Jones, has anything unusual been happening at the hospital recently?"

"No, not really." Martha said.

The Doctor, Rose and Martha walked into the reception of the hospital.

"What ward you based on?" Martha asked The Doctor.

"Ward 2,3,4 whatever. I'm just… watching today." The Doctor said.

"Well, I'm on ward 3, you can come with me, if you want? I'll show you around. My shift doesn't start for another…" Martha looked down at her watch "5 minutes ago." She said, running into a nearby lift. "You coming?" Martha shouted.

"Might aswell." The Doctor said, following her into the lift.

Rose started to follow them both into the lift.

"Where'd you think you're going? Cleaners cupboard's down there." Martha said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh, right. Bye Doctor." Rose said.

"Goodbye, Rose."

And with that, Rose proceeded out of the lift and down the corridor. Martha pressed the botton in the lift for ward 3, and it gave her a slight electric shock. It was painful, but it was bearable. The lfit doors slid shut.

"Why does she call you that? Why does she call you 'Doctor'?" Martha asked The Doctor.

"I don't know, just force of habit." The Doctor replied.

Martha started to ask something else, but the door of the lift slid open and Martha stepped out.

"This is me." Martha said.

The Doctor stepped out of the lift and followed Martha. Martha was heading toward a group of other student doctor's surrounding a patient's bed. He hung back, far enough so that he wasn't in the way but close enough to be able to hear what was being said. Something unusual was going on in the hospital and The Doctor didn't like it one bit. The Doctor decided to go for a look around.

"And this, is Mr Smith." Mr Stoker, pulling back a curtain and revealing The Doctor to be lying in bed, dressed in pyjamas. "Admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains - Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha stepped forward, puzzled.

"I thought you were the new Doctor?" Martha asked, confused.

"What?" The Doctor replied.

"I was speaking to you ten minutes ago, you told me you were the new Doctor, I walked you up here!" Martha said.

"Really?" The Doctor asked. "Wasn't me."

"Do you have a twin brother or something?" Martha asked, even more confused than before.

"Nope, not any more. Just, me!" The Doctor quipped.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones..?" Mr Stoker said, getting impatient with Martha.

"Sorry, um. Right..." Martha said.

Martha grabbed her stethoscope and lifted up the doctor's pyjama shirt a little. She put the stethoscope on the left side of his chest. The cold metal on his chest made him jump a little. She could hear The Doctor's heart beating – _boom-badoom-boom-badoom-boom-badoom – _but she could also hear another sound, slightly quieter. She moved her stethoscope across to the left side and, as she thought, she could hear another heartbeat. She looked into the Doctor's eyes, and he gave her a wink. Martha's mouth dropped open with shock.

"I weep for future generations, but are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Mr Stoker asked her, patronizingly.

"I don't know, stomach cramps?" Martha asked, still confused by the man who was sat right in front of her, the same man she had been speaking to only moments earlier, yet seemed to have no recognition of her.

"That's a symptom, not a diagnosis, and you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first

with the patient's chart…" Mr Stoker said.

He reached for a clipboard that was resting precariously on the end of The Doctor's bed. He grabbed it, and a spark of blue electricity shot out of it and into his hand. The shock caused him to drop the clipboard in pain.

"That happened to me – in the lift!" Martha said.

"And me. And me. And me. And me!" Numerous voices said.

"There's a storm coming." Mr Stoker said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Welcome back, Whovians!

In this chapter, we see the Doctor and Rose go to the Royal Hope Hospital to check out some alien readings that the TARDIS detected. They meet a trainee Doctor called Martha Jones.

I was in two minds whether or not to include Martha, but I decided that there's no reason she wouldn't be there just because Rose was, after all, it is her place of work!

Please read/rate/review/favourite. :)

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who or any of the characters involved unless they are my own.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that day, Rose Tyler was sat on the floor of the staff kitchen, aggressively scrubbing at the carpet where one of the Doctor's had spilled their breakfast. She'd been scrubbing the same patch for about 5 minutes, yet none of the food seemed to want to come out of the carpet. Martha Jones entered.

Rose was about to say hello to Martha, however she noticed that Martha was on the phone so decided a smile would suffice.

Rose continued to scrub the floor. Martha and Rose were soon joined by an other trainee nurse, called Julia Swales.

Julia, like all of the other nurses, was nice enough, but Rose got the feeling that they were all looking down at her because she was only a cleaner at the hospital. Still, Rose decided to try and make some small talk with Julia. After all, anything was better than scrubbing the carpet!

"Lovely weather." Rose said sarcastically.

"I know." Julia said, uninterested in talking to a cleaner.

_Well that didn't go to plan_, Rose thought. She carried on scrubbing the floor, still not making any headway.

Martha hung up her phone.

"That was Tish," Martha said to Julia "She said it's not raining where she is, lucky cow."  
Rose looked up and out of the window.

"Oh my god, look at the rain!" Rose squealed.

"It's only a storm." Martha said dismissively.

Julia looked out of the window.

"Martha, Martha, look, look at the rain." Julia panicked.

Martha looked at the rain out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh my god." Martha screamed. "The rain's going up."

"We need to find The Doctor." Rose insisted.

"What, The Doctor with two hearts? I don't think so." Martha said.

"How'd you know about that?" Rose said.

"I'm a Doctor well, near enough, I have a think called a stethoscope, don't suppose you've heard of one before." Martha said, mocking Rose's intelligence.

Rose started to reply but there was a sudden bright flash of light. The light was almost blinding, and all three of the girls had to put their hands up to their eyes to try and shield the light.

Mayhem. The entire room shook vigorously. Things started to fall out of the cupboards and Martha, Rose and Julia were thrown around violently. Judging by the screams they could hear from down the corridor, they weren't the only ones who could feel it.

"Is it an earthquake?" Rose shrieked, hanging on to a cupboard handle.

"You're stupid than I thought if you think we can get earthquakes, in London!" Martha screamed.

The entire room stopped shaking and the girls were flung to the floor.

Martha immediately ran up to the window.

"Oh my god, it's night! But that's impossible; it was the middle of the day!" Martha screamed.

Rose also went up to look out of the window.

"It's not just night. We're on the moon." Rose said.

"We're on the moon." Martha said, shocked. "We're on the bloody moon."

Rose grabbed Martha's hand and held it in hers.  
"We need to find The Doctor." Rose demanded.

This time, Martha listened to her. She knew there was something fishy about The Doctor, but Rose seemed to think that he was the solution to the problem they now faced. And Rose clearly knew The Doctor better than most. Martha made her choice. She grabbed Rose's hand and together the pair of them ran out of the staff kitchen and into the corridor of the hospital, leaving a terrified Julia crying on the floor.

The corridors were full of panicking people. Some screaming, others crying, some doing both. Martha tried to stop to help but Rose grabbed her hand again and made her carry on looking for The Doctor. Martha and Rose ran down a set of stairs and onto the ward The Doctor had been on. They bumped into an elderly woman.

"Have you seen Mr Stoker?" The woman said, addressing the trainee Doctor she had been treated by earlier that morning.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to chat." Martha said, running on with Rose.

Rose and Martha ran up to a window. They looked out. It was the same view as before; the moon, and in the distance, Earth.

"We need to open the window." Rose said.

"No!" One patient screamed.

"We'll lose all of the air!" Another screamed.

"Look," Martha said "They're not exactly airtight if the air was gonna get sucked out, it would've happened straight away but it didn't."

"Well done." A voice said.

Martha and Rose spun around to see The Doctor, full dressed in his suit, smiling at them.

"Very good point! Brilliant, in fact, Martha Jones, you are brilliant!" The Doctor continued.

"How are we still breathing, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this

floor, or a veranda?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"Umm, yeah! By the patients lounge!"

"Let's go then!" Rose said, starting to head towards the patients lounge.

"You could, come with us?" The Doctor said to Martha.

"I can't, I've got to look after all of these patient's, it's my job." Martha said.

"If these are your last few minutes alive, would you prefer to have spent them looking after patients in a hospital, or stepping out onto the moon?" The Doctor asked.

Martha was persuaded.

"Okay." She said. "But, we might die!"

"We might not." Rose said.

"We won't." The Doctor said.

The three of them ran down the corridor, hand in hand in hand, pushing past the patients in the corridors. Suddenly, a door that was probably only a few millimetres thick, separating them between the inside of the hospital and the moon. The Doctor ran up to the handle, grabbed it and pulled the door open. He stepped out first, making sure it was safe.

"Come out!" He shouted, "It's safe to breathe!"

Martha and Rose followed him out.


End file.
